Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ink jet recording method, a recording head, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Ink jet recording apparatus including a line recording head (line head) are being used for high-speed image recording (see PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2002-533247). A line head has ejection orifices through which an ink is ejected. Since the ejection orifices are arranged across the entire width of the recording medium, auxiliary ejection is difficult. Auxiliary ejection is one of the operations for recovering the function of the ejection orifices and is intended to suppress the increase in viscosity of the ink in ejection orifices the ejection frequency of which is low and thus to prevent the degradation of ejection properties. It is known that ink is moved in the vicinity of the ejection orifices to reduce or eliminate the clogging of the ejection orifices with foreign matter (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-118611). As an approach to an improved stability of ink ejection in the case of using a recording head in which ink is not moved, it is known that oleic acid is added to the ink (see PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2013-522414 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-202088).
In the case of using a line head, further improvement of the stability of intermittent ink ejection is desired from the viewpoint of preventing the degradation of ejection properties at the ejection orifices the ejection frequency of which is low. However, the intermittent ejection stability of any structure disclosed in the above-cited patent documents Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-118611, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2013-522414, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-202088 is insufficient.